God Doesn't Makes Mistake
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Naruto, gadis penderita Down Syndrome yang berjuang di balik senyum cerahnya, berbeda dengan Sasuke, pria kaya raya yang butuh pelajaran hidup akan pentingnya bersyukur. Tuhan punya rencana ketika mempertemukan mereka. "Dia bukan manusia! Dia itu sampah!" "Aku tak pernah menyesal ketika Tuhan menciptakanku." SasuFem!Naru. Another multhi-chapter fanfic from me! Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

"God Doesn't Makes Mistake."

By : Amanda Lactis

Inspired by : God Doesn't Makes Mistake – Down Syndrome Song

Summary : Naruto, penderita Down Syndrome yang berjuang di balik senyum cerahnya, berbeda dengan Sasuke, pria kaya raya yang butuh pelajaran hidup akan pentingnya bersyukur. Tuhan punya rencana ketika mempertemukan mereka. "Dia bukan manusia! Dia itu sampah!" "Aku tak pernah menyesal ketika Tuhan menciptakanku." SasuFem!Naru. Another multhi-chapter fanfic from me! Mind to review?

.

.

.

Hai, pernahkan kalian berpikir jika hidup ini tidak adil? Apa kalian pernah iri dengan seseorang? Karena menurut kalian hidupnya lebih indah? Apa yang kalian benci dari diri kalian? Kenapa begitu sulit untuk bersyukur atas nikmat yang diberikan Tuhan kepada kalian? Sedikit saja, apa kalian sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan? Aku punya kenalan. Dia gadis yang baik. Kelewat baik sampai semua orang menolak kehadirannya.

 _Lying in the dark,_

 _Staring at the ultrasound_

Oh dia tidak secantik gadis yang pernah kau temui, dia selalu tersenyum kikuk dan berjalan agak jauh di belakang teman-temannya. Kenapa? Karena dia berbeda. Dia tidak terlahir seperti anak pada umumnya.

 _The doctor shakes his head says, "I'm sorry but this baby has down syndrome."_

 _And I know, it's hard to decide, but she's so fragile that she'll probably died._

Ketika kau mengutuk hidupmu. Maka gadis ini selalu bersyukur atas perbedaan yang dia miliki. Rambutnya sewarna mentari, pirang terang dengan kedua bola matanya yang seindah lautan. Senyumnya mungkin terlihat ganjil, susunan wajahnya tidak simetris dan suaranya yang terkadang tersendat-sendat. Tapi hei, dia lebih baik ketimbang kalian yang selalu menuntut hal lebih.

 _And it might be a blessing if she did._

 _Little did he know we're all the more blessed cause she lived._

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Pribadinya pemalu dan tidak mudah bergaul. Sifatnya sangat ramah dan baik terhadap siapapun. Dia dianggap aib oleh keluarga besar ibunya karena dia berbeda. Ya, dia unik. Tapi dia tak pernah menolak semua yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Apa yang membuat dia berbeda dari remaja kebanyakan?

Dia seorang penderita down-syndrome. Kalau kalian mau tahu, hidupnya tak semudah senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

* * *

Note : Halo! Fanfic ini akan menggantikan LIL setelah tamat nanti. Jadi Library is Love tinggal satu chapter sebagai penutup dan satu chapter lagi sebagai sequel. Habis UTS sepertinya kelar :) fanfic ini saya buat karena terinspirasi ketika dosen menjelaskan mengenai penyakit down-syndrom. Dan saya mau buat karakter Naruto menjadi lebih kuat di sini. So, ini cuman prolog aja readers, fanfic asli akan saya publish ketika LiL tamat nanti :) kalian bisa searching lagunya di youtube kok.

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**

Note : Cover akan menyusul seiring berjalannya waktu *plak* jaa ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

"God Doesn't Makes Mistake."

 **Chapter 1 : Peri Baik Hati**

By : Amanda Lactis

.

.

.

 **Naruto's POV**

Halo, um maaf sebelumnya, bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku begitu? Aku, tidak nyaman. Maafkan aku. Oh, kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah manusia yang paling disayangi Tuhan, hehe aku mau pamer pada kalian semua. Kenapa? Karena Tuhan memberiku cobaan lebih banyak daripada yang lain. Tuhan membuatku harus menerima sikap kasar dan cemoohan dari keluargaku. Tuhan menjadikanku sebagai mahluk unik yang memiliki perbedaan dibanding manusia lainnya. Aku unik. Ya, kalian bisa melihat sikapku yang aneh bukan? Berjalan seorang diri, tersenyum untuk siapapun yang mungkin memperhatikanku, namun aku tidak sebebas kalian semua. Apa aku membenci hidupku? Mungkin? Entahlah, tiap aku merasa kesal akan keterbatasanku, Tuhan selalu bisa memunculkan senyum pada wajahku.

 _"Aduh, kenapa kita harus membawa 'dia' ke acara keluarga? BIsa hancur imageku."_

 _"Menjijikkan, keluarga besar Uzumaki pasti malu besar memiliki cucu sepertinya."_

Yap. Itu adalah rentetan kata-kata yang ditujukan untukku. Manis ya? Aku punya satu kakak perempuan dan seorang adik laki-laki. Kami, hanya dihubungkan oleh hubungan darah kedua orang tuaku. Tou-san bersikap seolah ia hanya memiliki dua orang anak. Aku adalah bayangan. Tidak dianggap dan tidak diperhatikan. Kaa-san? Maaf, kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya, Kaa-san sudah tidak bersama kami ketika usiaku lima tahun. Tou-san bilang itu karena aku. Namun aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang kuperbuat saat itu.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan, anak bodoh! Brengsek, kau menumpahkan kopi ke bukuku!"

Ah, sepertinya itu teriakan kakak ku. Namanya Karin, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya tapi kakakku ini punya sifat yang temperamental.

"Tou-san! Naruto membuatku kesal! Sialan dia!"

"Karin, sudahlah, dia hanya ingin diperhatikan."

Aku sudah terbiasa kok, jangan memasang wajah iba kalian. Aku tidak suka dikasihani. Kata nenek, aku ini gadis yang keren! Gadis yang pantang menyerah akan impiannya. Impianku? Aku mau menjadi seorang Psikiater! Seperti Kaa-sanku, keren kan? Sebenarnya, aku punya sosok berharga di dunia ini selain Kaa-san. Dia adalah nenekku. Namanya Uzumaki Tsunade. Nenekku adalah orang yang baik dan pengertian, dulu tou-san sering memarahiku karena sikapku yang dinilai mempermalukannya, namun nenek selalu membelaku. Sayangnya, Tuhan terlalu menyayangiku saat aku mendengar nenek divonis mengidap kanker otak stadium tiga. Nenekku hanya mampu bertahan selama sepuluh bulan setelah merasakan sakitnya kemoterapi. Apa kalian tahu kenapa hidupku menyedihkan? Karena aku tidak normal. Aku adalah aib keluarga. Kalian boleh jijik padaku, tapi ketahuilah aku tidak pernah menyesal telah lahir di dunia.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Suasana yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini adalah, tegang. Ayahnya yang duduk di seberangnya menatapnya penuh kebencian diikuti sikutan keras dari adik laki-lakinya, Nawaki. Karin berkali-kali menertawakan dirinya, namun matanya tak berhenti mengagumi lelaki tampan yang sibuk mendengarkan ucapan sang ayah.

"Jadi, aku ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dengan salah satu putrimu, Minato. Ini kesepakatan Mikoto dan Kushina sewaktu mereka masih hidup." Ujar Fugaku selaku ayah dari Sasuke. Karin sudah bisa membayangkan Sasuke sebagai suaminya kelak, begitu tampan dan sempurna! Sayangnya, Fugaku tak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Pria yang sudah kepala lima tersebut malah tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Aku mau Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Naruto, bagaimana?"

DEG!

'Jangan pandangi aku seolah aku adalah monster, Tou-san.' Naruto membatin sedih, ia juga tak ingin dijodohkan dengan siapapun, dia lebih mendukung apabila Karin yang menjadi istri Sasuke kelak, kenapa harus dia? Apa Tuhan masih belum cukup puas membuatnya menderita?

"Fugaku, kita semua tahu Naruto tidak cukup 'pantas' untuk kau jadikan menantu." Sela Minato mengalihkan pandangan kawan lamanya itu. Dia tidak habis pikir terhadap jalan pikiran Fugaku. Putrinya, Karin, jauh lebih cantik dan tentunya normal, bukan manusia pesakitan seperti Naruto yang hidupnya selalu menyedihkan.

'Mampus kau!' Karin tertawa dalam hati, begitu senang mendengar pembelaan dari ayahnya. Naruto itu tidak pantas hidup bahagia, pikir Karin. Mana mau dia mengakui bila Naruto adalah adiknya, bisa jatuh harga dirinya. Punya saudari pengidap Down Syndrome? Duh, lebih baik Karin bunuh diri daripada malu seumur hidup! Naruto harus nya bersyukur bisa bertahan hidup karena menyandang nama Uzumaki.

Namun ternyata Fugaku justru tersenyum sekali lagi, dia bisa membedakan, mana yang mencoba tulus dan mana yang benar-benar berhati mulia. Tatapan mata Naruto berbeda dengan Karin, tersirat keluguan dan ketulusan ketika manik sapphire itu tertuju padanya. Tidak seperti Karin yang jelas menginginkan hidup bergelimah harta.

'Gadis yang cantik, persis seperti mendiang Kushina.' Pikir Fugaku. Kalau Kushina hidup, dia pasti tidak senang akan sikap Minato yang berkesan pilih kasih dan suka membeda-bedakan anaknya. Naruto, dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat banyak rasa sakit tertoreh pada hatinya. Entah sampai kapan Minato mau mendendam padanya.

"Paman! Apa tidak salah? Aku kan lebih cantik, lalu aku ini NORMAL. Huh." Karin berujar sinis sambil menekankan kata 'normal' sambil melirik Naruto. Gadis bersurai merah itu dengan percaya diri mencoba merayu Fugaku agar pria tua itu mengubah keputusannya. Naruto tidak boleh ada di atasnya!

Fugaku bergeming. Dia melirik putera bungsunya. "Sasuke, siapa yang kau pilih menjadi calon istrimu? Karin atau Naruto?"

"Aku akan menuruti keinginan ayah dan menikahi Naruto."

'Tidak! Tidak! Jangan!' Naruto meracau dalam hati, dia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Karin dan Minato setelah ini. Siksaannya bukan hanya berupa pukulan atau tamparan, tapi juga kata-kata menyakitkan yang sanggup membuat Naruto menangis tiap malam, meminta agar Tuhan segera mencabut nyawanya dan mempertemukannya kembali dengan sang nenek beserta ibundanya. Kalau hidup boleh memilih, Naruto mau dilahirkan dari keluarga normal saja, tidak kaya pun tak masalah, asal harmonis. Naruto tidak suka melihat ayahnya yang begitu berambisi menguasai harta Uzumaki, sementara Karin yang hobby foya-foya. Tidak ada pondasi kuat untuk membuat kehidupannya berjalan lancar, semua kebahagiaan yang dikira menimpanya adalah khayalan semu yang mungkin takkan pernah terwujud.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin, nak? Bisa kau lihat sendiri Naruto itu agak berbeda." Minato meyakinkan Sasuke sekali lagi, berharap lelaki tampan itu mau melirik Karin. Namun bukannya menurut, Sasuke malah melemparkan senyum kecilnya pada Naruto.

"Maaf, paman Minato, tapi aku lebih suka dengan Naruto."

'Kumohon berbohonglah, dan pilih Karin-neesan.' Tangan Naruto terasa dingin karena menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak bodoh. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar terbebas dari perjodohan ini, setidaknya biarkan dia hidup sendirian, tidak bahagia tak masalah.

"Begitu saja, Minato. Ku harap kau menerima keputusanku. Aku pamit dulu."

"Hn."

Dua orang itu meninggalkan mansion Uzumaki tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan bagaimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menghitung mundur dan menanti perlakuan Karin.

PLAK!

"GADIS BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU!" teriakan Karin memenuhi ruangan diikuti kedua tangannya yang ikut serta menarik rambut Naruto, mengguncang tubuh adiknya sampai Naruto meneteskan air matanya tanda ia kesakitkan.

"Kau harusnya mati! Mati dan bahagialah di Neraka!" Karin sepertinya belum puas karena dia terus-terusan melayangkan pukulan, dan tendangan pada tubuh Naruto, juga sebagai bonus cakaran memanjang di pipi Naruto, namun Naruto masih diam. Dia tetap diam, menahan segala rasa sakit yang terpatri pada tubuh maupun hatinya, menunggu sampai kakaknya tenang, dan meninggalkannya sendirian seperti biasanya.

Nawaki hanya melihat hal itu dalam diam, tanpa merasa perlu untuk membela kakak perempuannya, dia hanya berjalan melewati Naruto, meliriknya sedetik lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Dan Karin, yang mulai kehabisan tenaga dan juga bosan, menyudahi aksinya dengan sebuah tendangan pada ulu hati Naruto dan ludahan hina di wajah sok manisnya.

Hening.

Naruto menangis. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa Tuhan memang sengaja mengatur hidupnya sebegini menyedihkan, dan Naruto ingin sekali saja diberi kesempatan untuk mati, dan menyusul nenek serta ibunya.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Note : Sesuai janji ini fanfic pengganti setelah Library is Love tamat. Maaf segini dulu, saya perlu lihat respon readers. Kalo sambutannya baik ya saya lanjut, kalao buruk ya tetep saya lanjut tapi mungkin lebih lama. Fanfic mulchap yang baru akan saya publish beberapa hari kedepan, sekuel LIL memang ada kok, dan akan saya buat sedetil mungkin akhirnya. Saya mengetik fanfic ini dibarengi ostnya drama korea yang baru-baru ini buat saya kecanduan. Judulnya Hwayugi, bagus kok, rekomen buat yang suka hororr dan fantasy, yang main Lee Seung Gi yang ganteng. Eh kok malah bahas drakor, ya udah itu aja dulu ya.

Regards,

 **Amanda Lactis**


End file.
